Security Blankets
by Taisa Prongsie
Summary: Pairing: Ducky / Abby / Gibbs. Rating: PG. Synopsis: Abby contemplates her favourite aspects of a relationship with both men.. Warnings: None. Disclaimer: Ducky, Abby & Gibbs, as with the rest of the NCIS team, are not mine.


**Title**: Security Blankets  
**Author**: Taisa Prongsie.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Donald "Ducky" Mallard / Abigail "Abby" Sciuto / Leroy Jethro Gibbs  
**Summary**: Abby contemplates her favourite aspects of a relationship with both men.  
**Warnings**: None.  
**Disclaimer**: Ducky, Abby & Gibbs (as with the rest of the NCIS team) are not mine.

-----

After the last run-in with my obsessive exes – you know, the ones who haven't totally grasped the concept of the relationship being "over." I sought something a little more reliable, more secure, less – to be honest – insane. I'm not entirely sure why or – better yet – how things happened the way they did. Well, I know _how_ they happened; just I still can't believe that they did. Six months later, I still wonder how everything worked out in my favour this way.

Ducky and I have always been close. Flirting definitely came easy between us; we have complimentary souls, different, yet able to meet and work together on a common plane, regardless of the age difference. I always considered him handsome in his own way, and there was always something about his voice, how it's just deep enough to send shivers up and down my spine.

Last Christmas, we kissed beneath the mistletoe. I think that was the catalyst to the whole situation. From there, we went out to dinner to a really nice French restaurant and shared a bottle of red wine. We went out to the museum once, and then to the opera. I had never been as spoiled as I was then; it was marvellous. The relationship was inevitable from there. No one could deny the tangible spark between our personalities, nor could anyone deny the fact that I was truly happy.

At first, we made sure to keep things casual, non-exclusive as we weren't entirely sure how long this affair was bound to last. I wanted to take things slowly, which we did, so as to be careful. I didn't want to start this ... thing – whatever it is – only to have something go wrong and lose one of the most important friendships I have.

Then Gibbs came along. Isn't that how it always is? Gibbs just shows up and changes absolutely everything. Not that I mind, actually. It keeps me on my toes, even outside of my lab. He and I have always had some sort of connection, as well. Of course, the man is ridiculously attractive in a rugged, kick-ass-and-take-names sort of way. Which I like. But at the same time, boundaries blended, and soon I was going on dates with him as well. I'm still foggy on the way things transpired – probably because I had given up my beloved Caf-Pows for a brief period of time.

I vaguely remember talking to the two men, afraid of how things would end, there was some Painted Wagon reference made, and suddenly I was dating both Ducky and Gibbs. If I weren't me, I'd be jealous. Two handsome and sophisticated men, both for me? Jackpot. Since the relationship started, the three of us moved in together. Well, Gibbs for part of the time, if only to keep some privacy and some of his sanity.

Now, I'm very easy to please, and the little things are truly what make me happy. It doesn't surprise me at all that, aside from falling in love with the Duckman and Gibbs, I've also fallen in love with the daily rituals we've all established. For instance, after dinner, we all will recline on my couch. Ducky will watch something on the Discovery Health Channel, or perhaps on the History Channel. Gibbs will read the newspaper or a book while drinking a Scotch. I will lean on Ducky's shoulder, sprawled over Gibbs' lap, either listening to my music or watching t.v., too.

As awesome as that is, my absolute favourite aspect of the relationship is the way we all fall asleep together. We fall asleep on Ducky's bed, with me right in the middle. I alternate between falling asleep curled up against Gibbs' chest while Ducky spoons against me, and vice-versa.

Gibbs smells like sawdust and cologne. Nuzzled against his chest, I can hear his heartbeat in a steady thump-thump-thump. I will often watch his broad chest rise and fall to the time of his heartbeat. His hands idly play with my black pigtails, before kissing me goodnight. His kisses taste of coffee and a faint hint of Scotch. He barely makes out a "Night, Abs" as he falls asleep. Gibbs, if behind me, would sidle up against me and our legs would entwine. His strong arms would cascade over my hip before kissing my cheek and nuzzling into the nape of my neck.

If Ducky is behind me, he will kiss along edges of my t-shirt where my skin is barely revealed. He will wrap his long arms around my waist and pull me close. However, if I curl up against him, the senses are completely different, yet just as lovely. His kisses taste like cinnamon and chocolate, while he smells like ivory soap and purell. When I lean against him, I listen to the contented sighs he breathes into my hair. Ducky will hold my hands and play with my fingers, occasionally kissing the back of my hand. He'll whisper "Goodnight my Abigail" right into my ear and before he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

The three of us will pull the blankets over us and fall into a deep sleep. I've never been able to sleep as soundly before. Probably because I was always missing my two men, my security blankets themselves.


End file.
